Chronicles Of War 2
by Payne Harbinger
Summary: After defeating Oblivion many people belive H-66 is dead, but theres proove other wise, Caught in the cross fire of UNSC and rebel forces, The squad just realises that the Darken are a much bigger threat then they thought.


Cronicles of war………

Chronicles of war………..2…..the twilit

Chapter 1

Darkness

Wess opened his eyes to see Jodi staring at him, it had been two years since he blew him self up he lost his entire right arm up to his neck, "hi Jodi" he said as he sat up. "hi" she replied while smiling, a Spartan wearing grey armor sat in the corner of the square room, he wore a ODST helmet, his right shoulder plate was QCB, but his armor and left shoulder plate were both Hayabusa, his call number was Spartan-H99, also known to the marines as the Assassin. Famous for Assassinating targets without being noticed himself, he took off his helmet to reveal a young man who if you didn't know him you would have sworn he was twenty, he was really 35, his chestnut brown hair was neck long, his eyes were his only altered facial part for sniping were red. "hey bro what's up" the man said setting his helmet down, "hey Drago, why are you here" asked wess, "command ordered me to pick you both up after Jodi sent the distress signal" Drago replied. Wess sighed, he didn't want to go back to the marines, but he had too, they believed he was dead until Jodi found him, that and he had to find wojo, Ricky, and meow, needed to get the group back together. Then an alarm started ringing, "what the hell" said Jodi, "don't tell me, covenant" said wess, "apparently so this base is too old to be able to tell about terrorists now" said Drago throwing his helmet on. Wess ran out of the room and grabbed a battle rifle and brought it to bear, aiming out side the window zooming in on the approaching figures. "Phantom inbound along with four tangos" wess said over the window, "roger, ill take out the four on the ground you two keep the reinforcements busy, till I can take them, over" replied Drago on the Teamcom radio. On the second floor Drago brought his sniper rifle to bear leaning it on the window sill, "one shot, and one kill" Drago muttered as he aimed at the four grunts. He pulled the trigger once there was a quiet pop of his suppressed rifle and one grunt dropped to the ground dead; he squeezed off three more shots taking out the confused grunts all within three seconds of each other. Jodi ran up to the side of wess with a SPANKER rocket launcher, the phantom stopped behind the hill directly across from them stopping them from firing at it as well as not seeing the enemies dropping out of it, "Drago confirm visual, over" said wess over the Teamcom radio. "roger, counting 15 tangos 3 ghosts are with them over" replied Drago, "crap me and Jodi will keep them busy until you can take them out" yelled wess ducking down because of plasma fire. Drago looked out at the phantom as 3 grunts got into the ghosts, there were 6 grunts left along with 2 hunters, 4 elites, he got up picked up his rifle and put it on his back right next to his katana, he had two pistols on his hips but on his right one he also had an energy sword, he picked up an assault rifle and ran down the building hitting a button on his right wrist as he ran towards the hunters. Jodi stood up and fired the rocket launcher, scoring a direct hit on the nearest ghost which blew up along with the grunt on the back of it the purple shrapnel impaling its self in the next grunt driver's skull killing it as well. She ducked back down as the remaining ghost opened fire upon her position, only too end up not notice wess stick it with a spike grenade. The two hunters now moving towards wess and Jodi didn't notice the pebble move down the hill, then they both fell down dead slashes across their mid backs cutting them in half, the elites never noticed the flicker of the shadow as it went by them, then two of them fell down dead, the other two now aware of a threat opened fire at a flicker of movement, it was just a pebble they stared at each other, the one on the left a red elite laughed, then the blue elite on the other side watched as the red elites head flew off, then it noticed the shadow, and it shot it. Drago his shields flickered off as he slashed the blue elites head in half, the grunts now seeing Drago opened fire as he ducked for cover and chucked a grenade, he opened fire until he realized their was no return fire, he looked up to see wess and Jodi. "Okay so we ready to go" asked Drago, "of course we are" replied wess, getting into the pelican Drago brought with him, "we will be meeting up with the twilight once we get into orbit" said Drago in the pilots seat preparing for lift off. Wess shut the drop down door, "wait the twilight was shot down in the oblivion war" wess commented, "no the ship you found the one that got me, Ricky, wojo, and meow off that planet, they named it the twilight" commented Jodi. "Great so is the group in it" asked wess, "I don't know I haven't seen them in a long time, I left to find the little blinky light on the inside of your helmet" said Jodi. "no they aren't together anymore, Ricky is a trainer in the academy, he is the general commander of the twilight, he was sent to find you as well, wojo well he never stopped looking for oblivion of course there's no way in hell he survived what you did to him" Drago said adding a chuckle at the end.

Chapter two

Reunion

As soon as wess walked onto the ship he realized that more than just Ricky was going to be happy to see him. As he walked onto the bridge commander Franz walked up to him and took him to the medical section of the ship, "we have something we want to give you general" said Franz, his short blonde hair ending about an inch away from his blue eyes. He walked up to a cryopod, wess sat inside it as he watched Franz turn it on. Drago watched as the robots began to build a new robotic arm for wess and attach it. Ricky ran into the room and saw wess in the cryopod and sighed "thank god he's alive" Ricky commented, his red mark five armor reflecting the light of the room. "Of course he's alive he's my brother" commented Drago with a chuckle. About an hour later wess got out of the cryopod with his new right arm, he looked at it; it was a more up to date arm then his last one. In the shoulder was a pistle holster, and the wrist was still a built in energy sword. "awesome creation aint it" said Ricky, "it also is customizable just like your new armor because it is part of your new armor, it gives you twice as much shield when you wear your armor but it is a shield when you don't" Ricky continued, "follow me to the armory we have to get your special armor" Ricky finished opening up a door the opposite wess came in through. Wess followed Ricky to the armory, when the door opened up he was honestly surprised to see, a marine armory along with a small Spartan armor factory next to each other, "there have been a couple updates to our special marine armor specially made for combat against covenant rebels and pirates, one of which is an energy shield" commented Ricky. "what about this" asked wess pointing to a modified ODST helmet, "ya we have modified the ODSTs as well they also have energy shields and built in scopes, if used with a sniper rifle though it gives them another zoom, enough to see the hair on their target" replied Ricky. "Ah here we are" Ricky said as he opened up a door which led to a square room which had all types of Spartan armor, Jodi was in there as well. "so each armor has a special ability, Dragos is invisibility, wojos is better range which includes another 2 zooms and a larger radar scan, meows who I haven't seen in a while is stronger so he can take twice as much damage and jump higher, mine I have better aim as well as better zoom and radar, I can now snipe with a slug in my shotgun" said Ricky. "what do you want yours to be Jodi" Ricky asked, "simple I want it to lock on to anything I aim at so with a pistle or any other weapon I can hit it" she replied, "okay wess what about you" Ricky asked wess, "better reflexes and zoom as well as sight" wess replied, "okay all that remains is choosing your armor types, wess you first" Ricky said. "main color grey, secondary color red, stripe orange, head CQB, right shoulder CQB, chest Hayabusa, as well as the left being Hayabusa" replied wess, Ricky typed it up into a computer. The armor came out the other side of a conveyor belt, the right arm wasn't there so wess could put his robotic arm in it, he got the chest, the boots, the glove and left shoulder plate on before he realized the right shoulder plate could slide onto his right arm, which he then slid on, on the back was a small tube a container, which he put his helmet into. "Jodi you" asked Ricky, "all scout thank you" replied Jodi, after Jodi got her armor on they went to the weapons area. "here Jodi custom rocket launcher and assault rifle" said the armory manager, "and here you go…………oh my god your wess trenden" the man gasped, "so" said wess, "you're a legend you saved all the remaining zealots, as well as Ricky, wojo, meowkty-24, and Jodi and lived" the man continued, "can I just have my spikers please" said wess, "of… course" the man said handing wess his duel spikers which he put into the thigh holsters under the armor. Jodi got a pistle side arm and put it in her right thigh holster, "um general wess" said the man, "yes" said wess turning around, "you forgot a package your brother Drago left you here" the man replied, wess walked up to the desk, "really what" wess asked, the man picked up a katana and handed it to wess, the handle was black with red stripes, the sheath was grey on it was Wess's call number, WessTrenden-spartan-H66, "they were made for only three Spartans, one is your brother, who always wears his, another is yours, and the third was made for Meowkty-24, who has his, but he is MIA" the man said. "Thank you" said wess as he clipped it onto his back and walked up the stairs to catch up with Ricky and Jodi. When the three got to the bridge commander Franz stood up, and walked up to wess, "thanks to you we got another group of allies the zealots, they are very grateful to you, we decided me and lord hood are promoting you today, this ship is yours commander wess" said Franz. "ya I was about to address that, we all got promoted when we got back, all of us even Jodi, im captain, she's general, meows also captain as well as wojo, who is also commander like you are" said Ricky. The bridge was a half sphere shaped room in the middle was a see through view screen, behind that was the windows which you could see the space out side the ship through. "im leaving after I tell you what our first objective is, my ship the dawn of mars and yours are off to go get wojo from the delta sector, near the outskirts of the galaxy, last we checked his ship had been brought down from orbit by enemy ship fire, currently we have found a distress signal from wojos armor" said Franz, "yes sir" replied wess, "good we leave on my mark commander" said Franz as he left.

Chapter 3

The landing

Wess looked over the hill and he saw them, four marines surrounded by grunts and elites, a Spartan among the prisoners. "Shit fleet commander Franz we have an issue" said wess over the radio, "speak commander" replied Franz, "we have five POWs one is a confirmed Spartan W16 orders" asked wess, "enemy numbers" asked Franz, "at least thirty sir" replied wess. "Okay a LZ marker will be set on your radar go there get reinforcements, then do a clean sweep" said Franz, "yes sir" replied wess turning off the radio and reengaging Teamcom. "Okay new orders Jodi, you're my scout in front of me, Ricky your behind me, we are heading to the LZ about fifty meters to the northwest" said wess over Teamcom. Jodi ran in front of wess, Ricky behind him, they were walking down a natural alley way, mountains on the either side. "Check the corner up ahead Jodi, use the sniper to scout it out, we will move up when it is confirmed clear" said wess, Jodi ran off. Wess waited a while, "all clear" said Jodi over the Com, "move up" said wess running up to Jodi, Ricky following. "25 meters left Ricky, Jodi, behind me watch your corners" said wess.

Drago stood there and sighed as the pelican left, they were ordered to drop behind enemy lines, "okay ODSTs form up, there where 25 of them, two lookouts every fifty feet, a change every three minutes" he said, they stood there, "well what the fuck are you staring at MOVE" he yelled. They moved and in under a minute all the lookouts had already reported, the rest of you prepare for combat. "sir three pings on radar, 20 meters away" said an ODST, "confirm only on visual" replied Drago, "we have visual, three Spartans, its drop team one" said the ODST. "Drop team one confirm what's ally code" asked Drago on the radio, "ally code is orange" replied wess as he walked out of the bushes. "Men group up were moving out" said Drago. The twenty five ODSTs looked down upon the elites and grunts, "okay soldiers me and Drago will go fifteen meter to the north on the other side of the hill, there we will take cover until you get into position, groups of three, one group gets Ricky and another gets Jodi, surround them, now move" said wess moving up the hill and getting prone. Drago joined him on the hill, "team one in position sir" said Ricky, "team seven in position" said Jodi, "team five", "team three", "team four", "team two", "team six checking in" as they all called in. "roger open fire on my mark" said wess, he waited for the nearest elite to move closer to his mark, "open fire" said wess pulling the trigger, bang, the elite dropped like a rock along with 27 other enemies, that's when wess and Drago jumped off the hill into the middle of them, wess activated his energy sword and drew his katana, Drago drew his katana and pulled out his SMG, and opened fire. Wess ran across the area slashing and hacking all they way through the remaining enemies towards wojo and the rest. A hunter stepped in his path and raised its shield, Drago deactivated his energy sword grabbed the shield with his right arm, took the katana spun it around in his hand then using the hunters momentum swung onto of the shield and flicked his wrist while doing a barrel roll flip, the truly indestructible katana cut through the hunters armor like butter, the result was a hunter arm on the ground twitching. The hunter now pissed charged, wess punched it with his right hand, hitting it so hard he stunned it and nearly shattered its chest plate, then flipping the katana in his hand again so the hilt was against his thumb, the thrust it into the hunter and pushed down, there was a crack noise as the sword came out of the hunters leg, as it fell in half. Wess knowing hunters always hunt in pairs, quickly rolled to the left as the beam hit the ground where he was standing, he pulled the pistle out of his right thigh holster, and ran towards it. The hunter pissed its mate just got gutted in half charged wess, it tried to punch him with its shield arm, wess threw the pistle in the air grabbed the shield did a flip, and disarmed this hunter as well, he caught the pistle put it inside the hunters head and pulled the trigger, killing it immediately. He sheathed his katana put the orange hunter blood covered pistle back in his right thigh holster, and walked up to the prisoners. After untying the prisoners, "wojo I heard you're a captain now" said wess, "I am" wojo replied, "you surprised I lived" asked wess. "Of course, im glad you lived and oblivion didn't" wojo commented, "I doubt he's dead" sighed wess, "what, what do you mean" asked wojo, "don't you think if I survived that he would have survived too" said wess.

Chapter four

The blackout

"Franz, mission successful, which landing zone do we provided to" asked wess, that's when he realized the giant fire ball heading towards the planet. "What the fuck is that" asked wojo, "fuck the radio went down an hour ago" yelled wess, "ummmm wess your not gonna like this" said wojo. "What is it wojo" asked wess, "that's the dawn of mars" replied wojo. "oh god" sighed wess, "sir we have another issue" yelled Drago, "what" replied wess, "the trajectory, it will land in the entire cannon if we don't get out of this mile long canyon it will land on us" Drago yelled, "ah shit, RUN" screamed wess.

Forty five minutes earlier

"Sir we have a radio jam" said one of Franz's engineers, "locate the area its coming from" replied Franz. "We already have sir, it coming from……..three feet in front of us?" said the engineer saying it more of a question then a statement. That's when the ship unstealthed its self, on its side was the darken symbol a sword through a black ring stabbing the earth. "Battle stations now" yelled Franz, "oh but Franz that would be futile, you know that" said the engineer. "What did you say" asked Franz demandingly, "I said you should really give up" said the engineer with his pistle to Franz's head. "What's going on" demanded Franz, "sorry Franz just our leaders' orders" said the engineer while laughing, he pulled the trigger, and Franz landed with a thud against the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his head. "Okay people lets get to the blackout, he is waiting for the shipment, and we all know what he does when it take too long" said the engineer.

Present

"Cough, cough, cough, dear god I swear we got lucky" said wess, "of course we did sir" said Ricky. They both stood up, "damn that's a big crater" said Ricky. The smoke cleared up a bit, there the capital ship sat in a crater, destroyed. "Status reports everyone" asked wess, over team com. "we lost 15 ODST soldiers sir" said wojo, "I lost five wess" said Jodi. "Okay every one on my side is fine" wess replied, "Drago head to that hill look for an area we can call for a drop ship from the Twilight" said wess. Drago ran off, "Jodi wojo get over here" continued wess. "Sir we might have a little issue" replied wojo.

"What" asked wess.

"Ive got four phantoms inbound probably looking for survivors" wojo replied.

"Ahh shit" sighed wess.

"Pelican inbound from the twilight wess" said Drago.

"Pelican what's friendly code" asked wess over the radio.

"Friendly code is orange wess" said the pilot, "im landing 60 meters from dragos position I hope you get here before the phantoms do, cause I sure as hell aint staying when they do" commented the pilot.

"You heard the man MOVE" yelled wess running by Drago towards the pelican.

Jodi got there first, "enemy ships fifty meters wess" she said with a sigh.

"Why the hell can't I live a simple military life of just filling out paper work dammit" yelled wess.

"Cause you know you would miss the explosions" replied Drago with a laugh.

"Good point now get in here" said wess grabbing dragos arm and pulling him into the pelican.

Wojo jumped in after the last ODST, "launch now dammit" he yelled at the pilot.

The pelican launched off the ground, the jets roared as the ship accelerated.

"Shut the bay doors" wess yelled as he saw banshees coming out of the clouds.

Chapter 5

Spartan-02

"Ah yes the shipment, good job" said the Spartan as he put on the all Hayabusa armor; it was black with brown secondary and grey stripes.

"Thank you sir, we have even gotten you a false call code you can infiltrate the marines now" said the engineer.

"What is this call code" asked the Spartan.

"Spartan-02 my lord" replied the man.

"Ah, good, now where is my second in command" asked the Spartan.

"I am here sir" replied another Spartan in the back, he wore an EVA helmet and the rest was Hayabusa, his main color was black, secondary was violet, and his stripes were blue.

"Ahh how good of you to join us gamma" commented the brown Spartan.

"It is my pleasure my lord" replied gamma.

"Do they realize you are a traitor" asked Spartan 02

"Yes my lord they realize this" replied gamma, his call code Spartan-M05 had a line going through it to mark he was a traitor.

"Good once they learn that the dawn of mars is down and Spartan m05 has rebelled then their morale will start to collapse" said Spartan 02 with a laugh.

"A well executed plans my lord" commented gamma.

"Oh shut up with the ass kissing" ordered Spartan 02.

"Yes sir" gamma replied.

"Get sheo on the radio tell him to get to the mars base as soon as he can" ordered Spartan 02.

"Yes sir" said gamma as he left the room.

"Yesss gamma" said a Spartan on a view screen, he wore a Hayabusa helmet but the rest was EVA, his main color was black, secondary was dark maroon and his stripe was a maroon as well, his call code Spartan-M04 had a line through it as well.

"Sheo the master has ordered you to get here as soon as you can, you know how much he hates to wait on the shipments" replied gamma.

"We are only five codrantssssss from your posssssition ssssssir" replied sheo with a hiss in his voice.

"Hurry we are not around to dillydally" ordered gamma.

"Remember who you are addressing gamma, I am a higher rank than you" hissed sheo as he disconnected the radio link.

Gamma walked back to the room his master was waiting.

"Ahh gamma what did sheo have to say" asked Spartan 02.

"He said he would be a little late my lord" replied gamma.

"Oh dear that's not good" sighed gamma.

"Yes my lord ill order a prisoner right away" replied gamma.

A little while later a scrawny man walked into Spartan 02s room.

There was a loud thud and a smash, some squeaking noise and a crunch before gamma decided to go in. the room was covered in blood, it was all over the walls and was dripping like it just rained in the room.

"I see you are pleased my lord" said gamma.

"Of course im pleased you idiot I just blew someone up in my room" yelled Spartan 02.

"Im sorry master I shall leave and get back to work, it is good to see you again though" said gamma as he left the room.

Chapter 6

Current affairs

"God damm it you fucking idiot" yelled the tan Spartan, he wore all mark IV armor and all of his colors were tan.

"im sorry phil I didn't mean to do it" yelled the blue Spartan, he wore all mark V armor and all of his colors were blue except his stripe which was green he also had a green name tag on the right side of his chest that said hello my name is bill on it.

"Ross gets the hell in here" phill yelled.

"Yes sir" replied an all red Spartan with all mark V armor opening the door.

"You and bill are going to go to the twilight and give wess this god damm message" Phil yelled.

"I take it bill told you he broke the transmitter again" asked Ross.

"Of course he told me you freaking noob now go give it to wess" phill yelled.

Then an all grey Spartan walked in wearing all Eva armor, everyone gasped.

"You zealotfullness" said Phil.

"Shut it captain" said the grey Spartan. Phil sighed and turned of his com unit.

"I the zealot priest Kris wish and thus am going with these two" the Spartan said.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay let's go" Kris said leaving the room.

"Ohhhhh my freaking god it was the greatest zealot warrior in the entire planet" said bill.

"Shut up bill" Phil sighed.

"Okay sir" bill yelled.

"I said shut up that meant now" sighed Phil.

Ross left the room, "Ross get the hell in here bill is your responsibility" Phil yelled.

"Sorry sir" said Ross as he walked back in grabbed bill by the shoulder and left the room.

"We are so doomed" Phil sighed.

Meanwhile on the twilight

"You mean to say that the darken actually are still around" wess asked the engineer.

"Yes sir it was them who attacked Franz's ship" the man replied.

"Crap the only man I know who would direct an assault like that is oblivion" wess sighed.

"actually no, we used to have an inside man, until a traitor took him out we learned that oblivion was only their number one commander, it turns out they have a chain of command all of them have oblivions powers but there are nine of them each with their own power, oblivion has all nine if you noticed oblivion was a rebel Spartan his call sign was M01 well it turns out all of the Spartans from M01 thru M10 are all rebels which means that they are all in the chain of command, the highest number to the lowest the lowest being the best, oblivion who is dead was number one which means number two is now in charge see simple" said wojo.

"Do we know what the hell their plan is" asked wess.

"No" wojo replied.

Wess sighed smashed his head on the control panel which started beeping.

"What now" he sighed.

"Incoming transmission" the computer said.

Then Ross appeared on the call screen.

"Ross" wess asked.

"Hey man great to see you're alive even though we knew you were" Ross replied.

"What the hell are you doing here" wess asked.

"Here one sec I have to make sure bill doesn't break anything on the ship talk to our priest he knows what's going on" Ross replied.

"Hello wess" said Kris.

Drago walked in and pointed at the view screen.

"What the fuck is our cousin doing on the view screen" Drago yelled.

"Apparently he's an ambassador from the zealot planet" wess replied.

Drago apparently really surprised sighed and left the room muttering something.

"How are you cousin" asked Kris.

"Shut up and tell me what's going on" wess said.

"we are coming to give you important details detailing the very detailed plans of the very detailed and great chaotic force now known as the darkened" Kris replied.

"You mean the darken" wess said.

"Ahh yes but that is improper grammar" Kris said.

"Bill don't touch the no bill" yelled Ross as bill hit a button in the back ground and the view screen went blank.

Wess sighed "get them on the ship" he muttered.

Chapter 7

The whole damm family

"Bill I told you not to touch that" said Ross as he turned on his flash light.

"Hey that was neato what button did I push" bill asked as he turned on his flash light as well.

"You pressed the emergency power system self destruct button" Ross replied.

"No wonder the lights went off" bill said.

Ross sighed "wonder how long they will make us wait before they pick us up" he said.

"Lets pass the time by telling creepy spooky ghost stories" bill yelled.

"Ahh fine idiot" said Ross.

After about an hour of bill saying nothing

"Bill are you ever gonna say something" Ross asked.

"About what" bill asked.

"The ghost stories" Ross asked again.

"Really your gonna tell me a ghost story what a great idea" bill said like a little boy.

"See you're an idiot" Ross sighed.

"An idiot where" bill asked.

"Exactly" Ross sighed.

The power came back on and they realized that Ricky and wojo were in the room.

"Let's go you two" they said.

When they got on the ship another Spartan was there.

He wore all CQB except for his right arm which was EVA, the left side of his jaw was purple the right was red the right of his forehead was purple the left was white, his left shoulder was white his right was purple but his right arm was white his left purple, his left hip was red his right white his left leg purple his right red, his right foot white his left red, his visor the left was all red, the right the top half was purple the bottom green.

"Ohh hello" the Spartan said.

"Hello uncle" sighed wess.

"Please god uncle" the Spartan said, his call sign on his shoulder was scribbled out all that remained was Spartan –MADGODTWIWASHERE.

"Why did you write on your armor" asked wess.

"Because it tells you whose it is" the Spartan replied.

"Shut up twi you heretic" yelled Kris.

"Shut up you zealot" replied the Spartan known as Twi.

Then another Spartan walked in this one was female, she wore the same design of armor Twi did except it was all white including the visor.

"Ligh did you miss me my dear" said Twi happily.

"No not at all" sighed Ligh sarcastically.

"I love you too" Twi said hugging her.

"stop having love scenes that me and wess' job" Jodi yelled as she beat the shit out of twi, or at least tried to for before she even hit him once he was across the room eating an apple with his helmet off his hair went to his hips which everyone thought was odd for someone who wears a helmet at 95 of their lives, the left side of his hair was untidy and unkept, the right was freshly combed and straightened and a curl the last five inches, his left eye the top half was purple like his visor and the bottom green as well, his right eye was the true odd one though, many people believed it was surgery or contacts but if you lived with him which Kris, Wess, Drago, Ricky, and Meow did it was real sense his birth, the eye was all black but the pupil was a slit like a cats when dilated, but it was blood red.

"Man do I love my suits powers" he said with a chuckle as he ate an apple which appeared from nowhere.

"Your twi leader of the omega squad also known as the mad god of zealots for betraying their king and leaving half a galaxies army in a sea of blood" asked wojo.

"ya that's me, whoa holy shit I killed half a galaxy strange back then it only seemed like ten people shit man do I have skittles" he said pulling out a bag of skittles and eating them.

Drago sighed "great now the whole damm messed up family is here can we get on with why we are all fucking here" he yelled.

"Well that's simple really the reason we exist is because we never really decided to kill our selves when we had the chance" Twi replied.

"Not that type of here you idiot" yelled Ligh hitting Twi upside his thick skull.

"Fine we are here for the great noble cause of TWINKYS" Twi yelled a Twinkie popping into his hand from nowhere and being crammed down his mouth.

"Please shut up your embarrassing me and im your fucking wife" Ligh sighed.

Twi blinked a couple of times as he thought about that "incoming transmission" he yelled.

"Wess incoming transmission ill patch it through" said the voice.

"Thank you joker" wess replied.

"Wess scan the area around the dawn of mars" said the metallic voice.

"Who is this" wess asked.

"Just do as I asked" the voice replied.

"joker scan the area around the dawn of mars in a 200 meter radius I want ever little detail live time ASAP" wess yelled over intercom.

"You won't be upset commander" the voice said.

"Uploading info now commander" said joker.

An area appeared on the veiwscreen around the dawn of mars, "joker zoom this in on are 22E, 34N" wess said.

"Uploading" joker replied.

The screen zoomed in to show man crawling out of the ship, "get a ship down there to get that man now" wess screamed.

"Ricky wojo you two are on that ship now move" he continued.

"Told you commander" said the voice.

"Who the hell are you" wess asked.

"A ghost in the system" the voice replied.

Then the transmission cut off, "what the hell does that even mean" asked Jodi.

"It means he's invisible, can't be found cant be tracked, no trace, doesn't even exist" replied Twi with a giggle.

"He means they are either in credibly good hackers or a UNSC stealth team" said Ligh.

"Ah but the latter is highly improbable" Twi remarked.

"I trust twi on this subject" wess said.

"I agree" said Drago.

"Same, but I just wanted to tell her the possibilities" replied Ligh.

"Why trust him he's freaking insane" Jodi said pointing at Twi who was muttering and writing weird things on the walls of the ship.

"Because as they call him the madgod he does seem to know every thing" replied Kris.

"So who from the zealot consol sent you three" Drago asked.

"Phil" bill replied.

"Phill dead" wess replied.

"Not true any more" Twi said with another giggle.

"he's again right you see zealots are much more advanced of a race then you, even though we are completely human so race isn't the right term, more of planetary agents more advanced than you, you see we don't flash clone we truly clone every clone is a bit different but they all have the same memories for clones are made of us every day the old ones we dispose of properly" Kris said.

"So phil knows he's dead but he's a clone" wess asked.

"Yepicle, sounds like a popsicle" Twi said now eating a Popsicle.

Ligh and Jodi both sighed "imagine living with him" wess said.

Jodi shuddered at that, "imagine originally wanting to have kids with him" Ligh said.

Jodi passed out, wess laughed, Kris sighed, Ross was keeping bill out of trouble and Drago left the room.

Chapter 8

The mastermind

Spartan M10 walked up to Spartan M02 "yes sir you ordered me" Spartan M10 asked he wore all black EVA armor the M10 was crossed out.

"yes you will head to these coordinates and destroy this covenant ship led by wess trenden, once I get that ship we can begin plan alpha gamma zeta double o Moe zero" said Spartan M02.

"Yes sir I will get on it, may I ask a question first"

"What"

"exactly what do you think will happen if I do as you ask, taking it you asked me to destroy the ship wess is on taking it you need the ship to complete your mission, our mission and well you know as much as I do about what it can do"

"Good point fine just kill wess"

"Yes, sir" replied Spartan M10 as he left the room.

Meanwhile

"How can he tell when we are about to get messages" Jodi asked wess when they were alone.

"Simple he picks up on the signals he can basically tell what you want to know whenever you want to know it" wess replied.

"Right" Jodi muttered.

"Umm wess we kinda have an issue" said joker over the intercom.

"What"

"Ya we got three really big war ships heading towards us and um they aren't ours" joker replied.

"God damm it" wess groaned.

"Don't worry I know how you feel" Jodi said trying to comfort him.

"Ill take care of them out the fun way then" wess replied putting his katana on his back.

Chapter 9

Through the void

Wess, five ODSTs, Drago, Ricky, and wojo were in the airlock.

"What day is it" wess asked curiously.

"Wednesday the 14th of September" wojo replied.

"Ah I love Wednesdays" wess muttered.

Wess strapped a pack of two oxygen tubes to his back and connected them to his armors oxygen supply. Ricky chuckled at the thought of wess and his hate of Thursdays, as he flipped a switch, next to the 25' by 20' airlock door.

"okay guys mount up" Drago yelled at the ODSTs as four drop pods came out of the hull of the ship and oval doors opened. All the ODSTs ordered up one to each pod except one which had two.

"I take it you won't be coming with us" Drago asked.

"Nah ill take care of me" wess replied as he watched Ricky and wojo join the lonely ODSTs and close their pods.

"well try not to get your self blown up this time im pretty sure luck is very sick of you at the moment" Drago replied with a chuckle as he shut his pods door and it disappeared into the floor. Wess turned around and grabbed the emergency bar and kicked the switch that opened the airlock.

"Time for some serious fun" wess muttered to him self as he set up his HUD screen so that he could count all the ODSTs, Ricky, wojo, and Drago as part of his group and logging Jodi out of his group. Then he decided it was the best he could do and with a count of five and a silent curse of what Jodi would do to him if he made it back unscathed he let go of the bar into the tortures of deep space and her ally zero gravity.

"Sir why didn't wess go with the others" an ODST asked Drago before they launched.

"Solider you've heard of zero grav fighting correct" Drago asked the ODST.

"Yes sir" the man replied.

"You do understand how hard for it a man it can be correct" Drago asked.

"Yes sir" was the reply.

"Then imagine how hard for a Spartan who can expect to have half a ton of force in what ever they do" Drago stated.

"I agree it must be hard sir but what does this have to do with my question" the man asked.

"Simple wess is the best, before you could jump off a wall or even rebound he would have already gutted you and beheaded you, don't piss him off in zero g's you will die before you can blink, this is what our family would call Wess's natural habitat" Drago replied slowly letting the drama take affect.

"Why is he so good" the ODST asked.

"Lets just say his god father taught him" Drago replied with a sigh.

"Ha look at wess fly" Twi yelled pointing out the window.

"twi would you calm down please your in the flight control center if you touch anything of mine I would have to kill you very slowly and painfully just to not get fired" said a man with dark black hair and hazel eyes, he was sitting at the controls of the ship hitting a couple of buttons a second.

"No need to be mean to him James" said an ODST next to him.

"Please call me by my nickname" James said.

"What that joker crap, come on you really don't have much of a sense of humor any way you don't ever smile" the ODST said with a chuckle.

"Ya I know but I can fly any thing better than you can" James replied smugly.

"Ah whatever" the ODST said and went back to patrolling the bridge.

"So Twi you gonna go out their soon" James asked hitting a button above his head.

"I get the last big shoot at us thing" Twi replied child like. James laughed as he heard the reply.

"That's what I thought" he muttered.

Chapter 10

The fun way

Wess was flying towards the enemy destroyer at a breathtaking speed. Not breathtaking for him though. He hit it with a bang leaving a huge dent in it "well that's gonna show in the morning" he muttered as he stood up and magnetically sealed himself to the ship.

"Move get to the ships we must not let them get away" yelled the elite on his shoulder was the darken symbol.

Ten elites were running down the hall when all of a sudden the hall collapsed inwards.

"What was that" the elites muttered. A sword blade came through a part of the ship and started to move in a circle. The elites just stared at it stupidly.

Wess stopped moving the katana in a circle he pulled it out of the ship and as he moved to the side he kicked the disk he made. The disk went inwards hitting an elite, but then the vacuum kicked in and sent the disk and the elite rocketing out of the ship at full blast. The other elites in the hall smashed against the ships wall and their heads exploded from the air pressure.

"Ohhhhhhhhh that had to hurt" wess muttered as he climbed in and unsealed him self from the ship and floated down the hall to a door. He busted it open and shut it before the air leaked out. He turned around and saw in surprise a young man in a black cloak with a black and red katana on his back and a small dagger on his belt, the mans cowl was pulled back and he looked almost exactly like Drago red eyes, and black hair. The man charged wess and cut off a piece of Wess's armor. He then turned and ran, "hey wait what the hell was that for" wess yelled as he rounded the corner the man had all he saw was a strange black line with what looked like the features of a black hole close in on its self.

"Weird" wess muttered as he turned around and walked further down the hall. He walked to the door he entered the room in when he ran into two elites.

"Oh hi I was looking for my contacts have you guys seen them" wess asked with a chuckle.

The elites charged him, and he in reply smashed the controls on the door realizing it from its lock and letting in the vacuum of space. But these were ranger elites and were ready for this. Wess jumped off the floor and landed horizontally along the wall and drew his sword before jumping off that wall, he angled himself and bounced off the other wall with his hand and slashed with his right hand cutting an elites hand off. The other elite seeing the dilemma activated duel energy swords as wess beheaded the one handed one.

The remaining elite charged wess slashing wildly, wess knowing that his katana was made so that when fighting against energy swords it could survive hit a switch on the hilt lining the blade in the light blue energy of plasma and blocked. He parried about fifteen times then kneed the elite in the gut, and activated his boosters on his legs two panels slipped away and the boosters popped out, activating his right one he kicked his right foot at the elite and made contact with its face, and while using that momentum he built up he spun in mid flight doing a somersault and cutting the elites right arm off as well as sticking it in the face with one of its own plasma grenades and kicking it away from him. Wess turned around and walked off as the elite blew up in a ball of plasma.

Chapter 11

The truth

Wess cut an elites head off and walked onto the bridge. As the elites in the room drew their plasma rifles they didn't realize wess had already slid his leg compartments out to upholster his spikers. He stabbed the blade into the nearest elites face and pulled the trigger and the elite behind the stabbed one was filled with lead. Drago with his right hand spiker shot the control panel in front of him which turned off the artificial gravity in the bridge and as the elites opened fire he flipped behind the one he stabbed in the face using it as a shield. He kicked it towards the other elites, they caught it and used it as a shield as he shot at them what they didn't realize until it was too late was that he put five plasma grenades on it and pulled out the pins in the bodies spike grenades. The surviving elites Drago filled with lead before they could stand themselves up. There was clapping coming from a corner wess turned to see a Spartan in all black EVA armor the call sign M-10 was crossed off on his shoulder. "Still the best huh Weiss" Spartan m-10 said.

"Who are you and how do you know me" wess asked.

"Simple actually" Spartan M-10 replied.

"Then answer the damn questions" wess said aiming both spikers at Spartan M-10.

"Ohh there's no need for violence please don't aim those at me you might take an eye out and I need them" the Spartan said a hint of worry in his voice.

"Who are you" wess asked again.

"Wess, wess it's me man" said the Spartan

"Wait, meow" wess asked shocked as the Spartan opened his visor to reveal his face.

He was blonde and had hazel eyes. "Ya it's me" meow replied.

"Jesus I never expected to not shoot you after you ditched us" wess sighed putting the spikers away.

"Im sorry I had too get inside I was also the one who made the call about the man on the planet" meow said.

"Well that's good, and that reminds me I have to contact Ricky and wojo about that" wess muttered.

Wess opened a com channel "the first of the ships is down I repeat" wess said.

"Second ship is down twi its all you now" Drago replied.

"Yay" Twi yelled over the intercom so loud meow could hear it.

Meow looked at wess with a look of horror, "your god father is on the twilight" he asked.

"Ya" wess replied.

"Oh this day gets better and better" meow muttered.

Chapter 12

Twi's amazingly awesome amazing awesomeness powers

Twi jumped into the pod launcher with out a pod, laughing with joy.

"Oh dear that can't be good" Jodi sighed. There was a pop and Twi was shot at the last firing ship.

"Wess he launched himself from a launch pod launcher please tell me he will be okay" Jodi said over Teamcom.

"Oh ya he will be fine" wess replied.

"I was worried about that" Jodi sighed after she turned the Com off.

"Computer tell me when ill hit the ship" Twi asked his helmet.

"YOU will collide wIth thEship IN fivteensecounds sir" replied his armors AI it was a robotic female voice that sped up and slowed down and over pronounced certain sounds. (For those of you who've played portal its sounds exactly like the computer from that: author)

"think you computer" twi said.  
"YoU ARE welecomesir" the computer responded. Twi hit the ship and busted through it opening the vacuum of space immediately.

"Whooo that was fun" Twi yelled. Three ranger brutes ran down the hall way.

"Kill the Spartan" one yelled.

"Ohh violence that's bad I have no choice but to fight back" Twi yelled. He aimed his palms at the two charging brutes, his left arms palm started glowing green and his right hands palm started glowing red.

"Bye now" Twi said happily with a giggle.

Out of his right arm came a Spartan laser beam and out of his left came hunters fuel rod cannon beam both hit their targets right in the chest killing them instantly. Twi then swung his right arm out and activated the built in energy sword in it and charged the remaining brute which had gone into a berserk frenzy.

Twi shanked the brute right in the gut, it didn't slow the brutes anger any bit. Twi deactivated the sword and jumped back as the brutes fists dented the floor were Twi had been standing. Twi jumped off the wall and rebounded off the opposite wall and spread out his legs and stayed in place stuck at the roof. The brute decided to wall jump like he did. Twi dropped when the brute bashed its fists into the ceiling where Twi was before he moved. The brute hit the ground and turned around and charged Twi. Twi replied by sticking his left foot out to his side, there was a slight hiss and his foot extended three inches to reveal plasma lines going through the metal the inside was a dull grey. Before the brute could hit him Twi kicked it in the face his foot activated the machine that Twi released with the hiss and his foot acted exactly like a gravity hammer crushing the brute's skull and sending its corpse flying all the way across the room.

"Well that was fun computer damage report" Twi said.

"AbSOUlutely NO damAge Sir" computer replied.

"Good" Twi said happily.

Twi walked onto the bridge only to realize it was a trap, after he opened the door the whole hall way was filled with gun fire.

"Ha we shot him so much he didn't even fall" yelled elite.

"Is it my turn" Twi asked.

"What" yelled the elite.

"I'll take that as a yes" Twi said. There was a sound of gears whirling and every piece of Twi's armor popped out an inch Twi walked into the room as SMG barrels popped out of under his armor.

"Yay fireworks" Twi said then every one of the barrels opened fire in every direction thinkable. After about five minutes of continuous fire Twi stopped.

"Um computer what happened why am I not shooting" Twi asked.

"We are OUT OF ammo siR" the computer replied.

"Makes sense" Twi muttered he turned around to see an elite brute in its black and red armor activate an invincibility pod. It roared at him and charged.

"lets see how well those work" twi yelled, there was the sound of gear whirling again and his armor slid back on his right arm out popped more barrels, twi aimed his palm at the brute.  
"This is my space ship finisher" Twi yelled happily, as every barrel started to create red spheres of pure energy.

Jodi looked out the window at the third ship and stared in horror as a huge red beam vaporized half of it completely.

"What the fuck" she muttered.

Chapter 13

Explanations of power

"Why the hell can he do that" Jodi asked wess when he got into the private room they had on the ship.

"why who can do what" wess asked as he took off his armor and started to put on his army rest clothes which were a Tee shirt and slacks.

"Why twi can destroy spaceships whole" Jodi replied already in her rest clothes.

"Oh that's simple, his reply would be the cake was a lie" wess replied with a chuckle.

"But that doesn't make sense" Jodi muttered.

"Did you know he has an AI" wess asked Jodi.

"No" Jodi replied.

"ah that's why it doesn't make sense to you, you see twi and his AI which is named computer, have been friends for a long, long time sense before the fourth world war" wess told her.

"How is that possible we weren't even born then, hell our grandparents weren't born then" Jodi replied.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you" wess asked her with shock.

"Huh, what" Jodi said now confused.

"Oh I get your question now" wess said with a laugh.

"What" Jodi said still confused.

"twi and computer had a plan, it was a simple plan to make the ultimate body armor, AKA the mjolnir armor the first type, now this is when twi wasn't insane he was a renowned scientist, but then on any average day computer went nuts promised twi cake and started releasing a Neurotoxin inside the whole lab, twi was the only survivor he survived by installing computer into an AI chip sadly though he didn't survive unscathed, his insanity is only his remains of his mind doing what it does best thanks to still loony computer" wess told Jodi sighing at the end.

"using computer twi designed a way to keep himself alive forever, make himself 98 machine, it worked and so he continues to upgrade himself as much as he can thanks to computers help, he even made her part of his brain because she basically knows everything thanks to a program that makes her tell nothing but the truth, the atom structure of a devils food cake, and wireless internet connection anywhere twenty four seven" wess finished solemnly.

"Huh" Jodi muttered.

"That's what every one else said" wess sighed


End file.
